The Pirate's Angel
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: His death becomes everyones topic. But for his crew, his death means new adventure as the Straw Hat Pirates crew is now ready to face a new adventure as they welcoming back their beloved Captain from death. Slowly, everything comes thru to their senses. The important roles that each crew have to play. To unveil the truth for the absolute justice and freedom of the world.
1. Alive

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The news quickly spread throughout the whole world like a fire. A sudden death of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates' captain, Monkey D. Luffy becomes everyones favorite topic. Different reactions and emotions to be seen and heard. Sadness and loss to those who knows him, and much happiness to those who hated his guts, specially the World Government and Marines.<p>

In a certain private island, where the famous Whitebeard Pirate Captain Edward Newgate and Second Division Commander Portgas D. Ace laid in peace, gathered the most powerful pirates in history. Apparently, the marines decided not to stick their noses even though it's their once in a lfetime chance to catch those infamous pirates, but due to their respect to the former Vice-Admiral Garp they leave them alone.

In the middle of the small hill, placed a black coffin surrounded with flowers, everyone on their knees, heads bowing while tears continuously pouring, murmuring a silent prayer.

Shanks, the captain of the Red Hair pirates first to stand, tightening his grip on the straw hat closer to his chest. He look up in the sky with a bitter smile and stare at the coffin in front of everybody.

'_How ironic'_ he mumbled. To think that all of those dangerous crazy fights that Luffy been through, the infamous straw hat captain lose his life not because any of those, just because of the fruit he accidentally ate was happen to be a Devil's fruit.

Everyone knows that eating that particular fruit twice means death. He remembered what happen to Blackbeard who dare to have it twice and just right after a week or two, they found him dead in a very brutal way. Unlike Balckbeard, Luffy didn't undergo the said painful death as the the Straw Hat Pirate Captain's heart stopped the very moment he ate it. The crew declined to believed it and call a help from Trafalgar Law who saves Luffy's life once. Yet, the said 'surgeon of death' announce that Luffy is undoubtedly dead.

He let a deep sigh and eyes focus on the the straw hat crew who deeply hurts about the incident. Who had thought that the indestructible infamous pirate was easily killed like that. His eyes turn at the rest of the Straw Hat crews whose still cannot accept the fact that they beloved captain was inside the coffin, lifeless.

His eyes wandered around to see other famous group of pirates belongs to Heart Pirates, Kid and the Whitebeard of course. Not to mention Buggy himself along with his crews crying like there's no tomorrow. He's quite shock to see his former vice-captain Rayleigh with the former Shikibukai Crocodile and Jinbei along with the Pirate Empress herself Boa Hancock present to the said funeral. He also notice the other ship on the bay belongs to the famous revolutionary group watching them from not far away. And also a marine ship belongs G-5 not daring to do anything stupid.

Shanks smile again painfully on how he recall the days he spent together with Monkey D. Luffy. On how the infamous captain easily attracted the people around him like a magnet, whether they are bad or good. He's indeed a charmer.

Garp, an ex-marine, Luffy's grandfather together with Kuzan to everyones surprise along with the two young Marine, Coby and Helmeppo also attended the funeral.

Shanks deep thought suddenly interrupted when a loud bang heard coming from the coffin. All of sudden, the lid flew up in the sky and pair of arms lifted up.

"Yosh! It's strange, how did I get in here?" Someone asked in a loud feminine voice. A pair of tan long legs stretch up and down then appeared in front of the coffin just to revealed a female version of Luffy, who they all thought died five days ago. "Wew, I almost suffocate in there.. I though I was a goner...shishishi." They all heard, as the female in front of them grinning cheekily, both hands on her curvy hips. She was wearing a very familiar red vest, concealing her chest and a loose rolled up faded jeans were cut short half way up her thighs, perfectly hugged her curves.

The female version of Luffy tilt her head in confusion as to why there were so many people gather in front of her. She seen a very familiar faces gawking at her. She turned her head and saw a gravestone from behind and a coffin next to her decorated with a flower in and out.

Her eyes suddenly widen in happiness when her eyes lands on the Straw Hat Pirates crew that gaping at her. Just right before she utter a word, she felt her knees weaken causing her to stumble. But right before it happens, Zoro's instinct snap and hurriedly catch his falling Captain-in-a-female-form.

The girl in his arms smile brightly and gently touch his cheek that cause him to blush. "Zoro... I."

"Don't say...say anything... Luffy ..." He hissed as he carried the female version of Luffy in a bridal style.

"Zoro.. I..." And her eyes caught Sanji standing next the green-hair swordsman as she noticed that she's surrounded by the rest of the crew. San... Sanji...everyone...I'm... I'M HUNGRY!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

"EHHH?!" Everyone in the island shouted in unison.

Robin and Nami, wiping off their tears smile and both murmur along with the rest of the crew. "Welcome back Captain-san -" "-Luffy!" "-Super welcome back!" "Yohohoho!"


	2. Order

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Ishh dat sho?" Luffy asked in between munching mouthful of food. Then she swallowed. "You mean I died once then revived and turned into girl. Sugoi! Shishishi!" She said, spitting some crumbs coming from her mouth as she laughed louder as if nothing changed at all.<p>

Nami whack Luffy's head due to annoyance and at the same time a hint of joy in her eyes. "Stupid! You had no idea how worried we are! And will you sit and eat properly like a girl!"

Luffy taken aback and mumble between her food. "Sorry."

"Luffy..." Chopper sitting between Luffy parted legs, hugging her waist. "I thought you're really dead." Tears continuously rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sad just to think about that."

Luffy stop stuffing her mouth, she lower her head and embrace their little doctor. "Gomen Chopper." And smile softly. "Sorry to make you worry...and to everyone."

"Captain-san." Robin called. "I think I have idea of what kind of fruit you ate."

"Really Robin...what's that fruit?"

"But before I explain it..you must finish your food first and let's go to the library."

"Huh?" Luffy looked at her with a disbelieving looks and pouted. "You're no fun Robin..you know I don't really likes books."

"Robin is right...you should see it for yourself. By the way we're already sailing. We escaped the island the moment you... you hmm woke up, that Smoker-san starts firing. He's so persistent, he'll never stop chasing you, isn't he?"

"I think he's going to chase you more and more Captain-san but not as a pirate this time." Robin chuckled meaningly and look at Nami whose grinning at her to Luffy's confusion.

* * *

><p>As they walk to Sunny's deck, Luffy felt something missing nor quite right. She touch and look down to her chest. So, this is how if feels to be a girl, she mumble and just realize the huge 'x' mark was gone. She blink her eyes and touch her cheek to feel the scar under her eyes that also gone missing.<p>

She didn't care about those scars yet something is definitely feel not right. And she touch her head unconsciously and suddenly yell in realization. "Waaa...where's my hat!"

"Looking for this?" Asked Zoro while holding her precious straw hat. Sluggishly leaning against the mast.

She hurriedly jump over him to grab the hat and grin. "Thanks." As she put it on her head, stretched and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I actually dream that I saw Shanks earlier. I owe you one Zoro."

"Hm.." Zoro just snorted, tried to hide his heated cheek to realized the position they were in. "He... Shanks came."

"Huh?" And cutted by Sanji.

"You shittty marimo! What the hell you think you doing!" He yelled. '_Hmp...what the hell am I saying?'_ Sanji mumbled to himself. He shook his head and stare at Luffy and chant. '_Luffy is a boy... Luffy is a boy... Luffy is a boy! Damn it!' _"~~~Mellorine~~ ~~Mellorine~~" Sanji dancing on his own world. "Luffy-schwan.. do you want some snacks?"

"Really?! Thanks Sanji?" She replied, Sanji burst in happiness and begun to nosebleed.

"Oi oi...you ero-cook. Luffy is our captain... Don't dare.."

"Shut up shitty marimo."

Luffy let go of Zoro while the green-hair swordsman turn his back from her and shake off the awkward feeling towards his captain. "Seriously. I don't know just how many lives you have Luffy." Zoro said.

"You're super cool bro. I mean sis. Getting back to life!" Franky complimented while managing the steering wheel.

"Shishishi." Facing Franky then turned to Zoro. "Oi Zoro what were saying again... Shanks came? She asked and poked Zoro, quite disappointed to see that the green-haired samurai Fast asleep.

"Yes Shanks-san really came Captain-san." Robin answered with a playful smile.

"You sure are a charmer." Ussopp commented.

"Charmer?" Luffy scratch the back of her head.

"Yes. If you just see how many people attended your...hmm funeral. I can't think any person who can do that aside from you." Nami explained.

"Yohohoho. My eyes pop out when I saw those people in your funeral-"

"Although you don't have eyes-" Chopper continued to Brook great dismayed.

"Of course he wants to see you too. But he mentioned something about a promise..." Said Nami.

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "I guess it's not time for us to meet now. I haven't fulfilled our promise yet," she said in her most unexpected serious and thoughtful voice.

Nami along with the rest present in the deck look at her with a surprising looks but eventually smile.

"I can't see him...not now. Not until I become a Pirate King!" She said, hands on her hips while standing in the middle of the deck. "Yosh! Minna continue sailing...we're going to the next island!"

"Haii!" Everyone responded in joy. Their beloved Captain is back.

* * *

><p><em>World Government...<em>

"So it's true, Monkey D. Luffy is alive." Said one of the Gorosei with scar on the left side of his face, wearing a hat over his gray dreadlocks with a walking cane. "And turned into a woman."

"It's confirm by Smoker. He was there when it's happen."

"Vice-Admiral Smoker of G-5. To think that guy was actually there to witness the kid's funeral, I'm impressed on his tenacity to chase his opponent till death. Honestly, I don't know what that guy was thinking." One of the younger elder with blonde hair and beard said.

"He must be disappointed to witness that the kid was still alive. He died and turn back alive and well. Better to call them to ask about _that one_."

"_That one?_" A tall thin man scowled. "You think _that one_ is enough to destroy Straw Hat Luffy and his crew? We can't underestimate them anymore...not at all."

"We clearly know that. _That one is _our only chance and hope we've got so far. The perfect opponent for the kid. We can't let him loose anymore." Explained the man wearing a glasses and a white gi, while holding his samurai sword. "Unlike the Pacifista, that one has no single flaws. Straw Hat Luffy can't able to fight back _that one.._."

"We have to eliminate them sooner or later before it's too late. That kid obviously carries the _Will of D._..and perhaps the key to one of missing ancient weapon.. The prophecy starting to come true in my opinion." One of the elder announced that shocked the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and Reviews Guys... and for favoriting and following. **

**Enjoy ^_^**


	3. Information

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Those scum...are our men certain about this information?" Revolutionary Army leader Monkey D. Dragon asked the tall, younger man in front of him.<p>

"Yes Dragon-san. Even our agent in Weaponry Division confirmed this matter himself. They're gonna use _that one_ against your s... I mean to annihilate the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Unforgivable to do such things!"

"Oi oi..." Emporio Ivankov called the moment he entered Dragon's office. "Many times I explained it to you... I did not do anything to change Mugiwara-boy, or shall I say Mugiwara-girl. You're with me that time..." And practically sat in the couch. "But isn't she cute...hihihi."

Dragon scowl at him. "I didn't call you for that." And throw a paper on him. "Better read that." And face the other man standing in front of him. "Summon Sabo and the rest of our commanders all at once. This is very important matter. We have to move before it's too late..."

"Have you read the news today... Mugiwara-girl did it..." Ivankov asked before reading the paper on his hand. "One more step to her ultimate goal..." Ivankov smirked meaningly.

* * *

><p>"Ehhh?! Robin...what is this. It's just a picture of the fruit I ate. Nothing else on it!" Luffy yelled as she stared intently at the book she was holding. Showing a half page photo of a devil's fruit without any information.<p>

It was breakfast time and everyone gather in the dining, interested to hear about the fruit that Luffy accidentally ate.

"I know Captain-san." Robin chuckled. "That's why I wanted to show it to you."

"Hmm?"

"Honestly, that's the book I just got recently, the latest details for the Devil's fruit with their former and current users. But for some unknown reason, the fruit you ate has no information...of what it's abilities nor any former users. And it make me feel...somehow uneasy about it. "

Luffy look at the book closer and flip it around. "It sure look weird from the Gomu Gumo no mi." Her eyes widen and laughed louder to everyones surprise. "Shishishi...really weird! It's a Devil's fruit but it has a name of an angel!"

"Angel?!" Everybody asked in unison.

"Yes... This fruit named Tenshi ...so it's a Tenshi Tenshi No mi! Shishishi...cool!"

"Super Angel!..."

Sanji's eyes turned into a heart-shape and begun twirling around the room. "Luffy-swan! My beautiful angel..."

"Yohohoho... Luffy-san is indeed an angel. May I see your panties?"

"Ah. Sure." Luffy agreed instantly to Sanji's bloody refusal and Zoro just snorted at his overly naive and dense Captain. And received a whacked on her head from Nami. "Ouch... Nami..."

"Moron! I told you to act more feminine. You shouldn't agreed on that..."

"But I don't wear any...so who cares?!" Brook and Sanji nosebleed. While Chopper don't understand their reaction, Ussopp, Franky and Zoro just shook their heads.

'It's not super cool..you know."

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you?" Nami exclaimed, her skin turned redder in angered but felt weaken as she nearly giving up on looking after her idiotic captain.

Robin walked behind Luffy and examined the book. Eyes widen to realized that indeed something written on the fruit itself once it flipped upside down. "It's...it's imposibble."

"Huh... Robin what's wrong?"

"Robin...are you okay?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Captain-san... You're able read it?" She took the book from Luffy's hand and lay it on the the table, pointed at the words inscribed on it.

"Yes... It's says Tenshi... It's an angel right?..."

"Yes...But...how?"

"Hm? What do you mean how?"

"Aside from the Oharas and Gol D. Roger that now are all dead...I am the only person left in this world who can read it. The characters was the same as the one written on those Poneglyphs I've been searching for..."

Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Franky just change a meaningful look, knowing and having a slight idea of what she's talking about while the rest just watch them in bewilderment.

"Poneglyph? What's that?" Luffy asked matched with a adorning pout.

Suddenly, a pair of hand appeared next to Robin and handed her a piece of paper. "This is the only photo of Poneglyph I'm talking about." She calmly explained, showing a blocks of stone with a unfamiliar language inscribed on it. "This is just one of those many Poneglyphs I've been searching for." Robin said in a very sad, low voice. "A block that tells a history of the world. One of the reason why the World Government wiped out our island just because they didn't want the world to know about what happen in Void Century..."

"Void Century?"

"We archaeologists called it a Void Century since there's is no single information what really happened during that time. The government forbid us to study those history to fill the missing gaps and even to research about those blocks with a history inscribed on it."

"Oh... So it a mystery block with a mystery century?" Luffy said.

"Yes, Captain-san. To think that you able to read the language is also a mystery." Robin offer a small at her captain. "You're more mysterious than those..."

"Is that so? Shishishi... But what's written on those blocks are all about the Mickey's dog..."

"Have you seen one? What about Mickey's dog?" Robin asked in disbelieving tone.

"Hahaha yes. Amazing. Mickey's dog is part of it. I remember when I fight with Crocy and lay on the ground, I accidentally read some about Mickey Mouse's dog Pluton...shishishi..."

Straw Hat crew eyes pop out and mouth hanging open. Wondering when was the last time they saw Luffy taking things more seriously. Asking themselves if the fruit she ate made her more stupid than she already is.

"Baka Luffy! Mickey's dog is Pluto not Pluton!" Ussoop yelled.

"I see. So you read about the Pluton. But it's not the same Pluton you knew Captain-san. That Pluton is one of the most powerful ancient weapon, the Government scared of to be discovered by us That time. Apparently, Pluton's blueprint was destroyed by Franky so we don't have to worry about it."

Zoro, sitting next to Luffy take a swift glance at the paper, take a bite on his food and swallow. "It's the same one we saw in Alabasta. When you, me and Chopped fell underground."

"Ahh... Yes. I remember that one." Chopper added, sitting on Zoro's head. "But of course we have no idea what's written on it."

Robin sweats in cold and horror. "You see another Poneglyph in Alabasta? It must be telling something about the Pluton!" Her knees starts to quivered and face Luffy. "Captain-san... I know it's too selfish of me to ask this. Is there a chance that you also read it?"

Luffy quite surprise to see Robin's unusual reaction. "Ahh. I think I remember that one too. It says about something like...uhm... Ura...ura-something. It's weird that a huge block like those buried under so I..uhm read it."

Robin face lit up brightly, gaining some hope and hold Luffy's shoulder. "Captain-san..."

Luffy return the smile. "I'm not really sure and remember all but it tells about resurrection." She hold into her chin as if thinking deeply. "And about the wind...the water and earth...and you know something about challenging the world..." and she stopped in the middle of the conversation and closed her eyes to feel her surroundings that leads confusion to her crews.

"Luffy?"

"Shisshi...nothing. The News Coo just telling me that they're coming to deliver a newspapers...hahaha." She grinned more wider and ate her unfinished food. Her crew just exchanged looks and continued eating.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Garp-san..." And suddenly, Coby trembled in fear when he noticed the other two person's presence along with Garp. "Ku- Kuzan-san... Sengoku-san..." He stammered.<p>

"Bwahahaha... Oi oi you dickless brat... I didn't train you just to be scared off with a normal old guys like us..."

"Oi... I'm still on my forties.. Don't belong me to the likes of you." Kuzan protested.

"Bwahahaha... No need to be ashamed Kuzan. You'll get there too soon.. Anyway what brings you here Coby?"

"I... I just wanted to show you today's newspaper." Coby nervously approached the ex-marine vice-admiral as he can't handle the overwhelming presence of these three older men gathered in the small room.

Garp grew a huge smile while his attention focused the front page of the newpapers. "So Luffy did it! What to be expect from my grandson!" He said with a proud wide grin.

"Granddaughter to be precise. Don't forget that Straw Hat Luffy is now a female..." Sengoku corrected him. He grabbed the newspaper from him and read it. "What a troublesome brat. To think that your grandkid could gain such a title at a very young age...but it's just a speculation. Still up to Straw Hat Luffy whether he..she accepted it herself or not. You should know what that brat really wants from the start."

"Seriously. I don't surprise at all. "Kuzan commented.

"Hahaha... King of the Pirates... I know that really well." and turned his attention at the younger marine. "Oi Coby. Luffy is your friend right?" Garp asked out of the blue.

Coby reluctant to answer his question because of the other person that scaring the hell out of him, yet he just smile and proudly says. "Yes Garp-san... Luffy-san is my good friend. " A small shades of pink creeps into his cheeks.

"Isn't she pretty?" He teased, noticing the younger Marine blushed even more. "Bwahahaha. Don't worry I have nothing against you just in case." He said. "But...you have to beat me first..."

Coby swallow hard. The room is getting narrow and harder to breath the more minutes he stay. "I..." He saluted. "I shall take my leave now Garp-san. Senguko-san... Kuzan-san...have a nice..." Interrupted when the den den mushi rings.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"Garp here...oh it's you...how rare that my stupid, good-for-nothing-son suddenly remembers to call his great father...bwahaha..." His ear shattering laughed instantly died and turned to a furious yell. "Those bastards. How dare them..to go that far! ..." Garp clenched his chest, slowly fell from his chair and dropped the poor den den mushi.

"Oi...oi what'a wrong?" Kuzan asked worriedly while assisting the older guy to sit back on his place.

Sengoku pick up the transponder. "Hello...what the hell did you tell him..." Just like Garp's reaction, he couldn't hide his shocked and angered from what he just heard on the other line. "Teme...it's too much for a justice. It's unforgivable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for nice reviews guys. It means a lot to me. Trying my best to make it better and more interesting. and sorry for my limited English grammar. XD**


	4. News

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Yonkou! Yonkou! Yonkou!" Luffy, Ussopp and Chopper happily cheering while dancing in the middle of Sunny's deck with Brook's music.<p>

Two days since then, their not so quite peaceful days turn into a nonstop celebration when everyone found out the wonderful news about Luffy being the most likely, most suitable candidate to fill up the available seat for Yonkou due Blackbeard's unexpected death, although it's just a widespread assumption that goes around the globe.

Straw Hat Pirate crew can't just sit quietly and can't stop themselves to express their feelings on how they're so happy about the news. Though the news was just a supposition by the Government itself, the crew still consider it as the new achievement for them. For all those happy and painful adventures along with their life-threatening fights they've been through, they believed they deserved it more than anyone else. The position as one of the Four Emperors of the Sea was really suited their beloved captain, though she always prefer to be the '_Pirate_ _King_'.

"Yosh! Everyone! Let's party! Shishishi!" Luffy yelled in excitement. "Sanji! Meat meat meat!"

"Aye aye Luffy-swann!" Sanji said, doing his noodle dance.

"Isn't it great! Captain-san being one of the Yonkou." Robin said with a soft smile, then sip her tea sitting with Nami.

"Uh-uh. I don't know what the Government thinking for announcing that news...something smells fishy."

"You think so too..."

"Ah. Whatever. Too good that we don't have to face and fight Big Mom, and I doubt that Luffy is willing to face Shanks now. And we can't let our guard down now...there's still Kaidou who wants us dead." Nami said, a flashback of memories about that fateful day at the sea near Green Bit where she, Sanji along with Momo, Brook and Chopper are on their way to Zou when they accidentally crossed path with one of the Yonkou's ship.

Although Sanji decided to fight them with all his might to continue their voyage to Zou without any delay knowing that Trafalgar Law sacrifice himself for their plans to succeed, no one ever expected that their friend Lola, whose shadow was stolen a years ago in Thriller Bark was on Big Mom's ship. They never saw it's coming. They all still remembered once Lola says that her mother was a great powerful pirate in the New World, but they never imagined it as powerful as one of the Yonkou.

Lola cheerfully waving and glad to see them again. Although they reluctant to accept her invitation to join her for a tea on Big Mom's ship they decided to accept it since they trusted Lola with their lives.

Fortunately for them, Big Mom who reveals to be Lola's mother and one of the famous Yonkou, that instantly shattered Sanji's fantasy about her sincerely thanked them for saving her daughter's life with her crew and even guided them on their way to Zou. And saying that happened between her and Luffy must be forgiven as she willing to hand over the Fishmand Island to Straw Hat's care.

After the incident in Dressrosa, many things have happened. Doflamingo's downfall, a revelation of him being a former Celestial Dragon since their family left the Holy Land but managed to manipulate the higher-ups for the reason they don't know how. The truth behind those captured people who turned into a living toys and force to work. The restoration of the Kingdom was now under the control of King Riku's caring gentle hands with the help of Marine Admiral Fujitora, who promised not to go after the Straw Hat Pirates as long as they believe in the same justice.

The exploitation of the underground factory that makes human-made Devil's deal between Doflamingo and Kaidou about using the artificial devil's fruit to create an army of Zoan-type also exposed among them but keep hidden from the world that leads the latter to hold a grudge against Luffy and Law. Handing over Caesar Clown to the Marine, as his heart was kept by Law somewhere out of the mad scientist's reach and maintain his title as the Shichibukai. And lastly, Law put an end to their alliance after everything turns out to be fine despite of all hard things happened, while the pirates and fighters who joined the tournament then survived and fights along with them that leads to Kingdom's freedom continued their own journeys.

"But still...something is bothering me." Robin said, cutting Nami's flashback. "Usually when a devil fruit user died their abilities also lost and somewhere the fruit will appear." Her glance towards Luffy. "For Luffy's situation she still has her rubber ability despite the changes on her physical appearance. I don't know how to say it...but it seems that our captain gain some unusual ability and of course I'm not sure about it yet."

"huh? What do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

Robin lower her head and spoke softly, not wanting to gain ther other's attention. "Dragon-san mentioned something about Captain's unknown ability."

"Dragon-san? Luffy's father?"

"Yes. When I was under the Revolutionary Amry's care during that time, I have a chance to talked to him about the captain. He never directly answer my question, but he mentioned about the captain's unknown abilities and said something just like a passage." Her eyes still focused at Luffy as her heart thumped loudly through her chest. "I don't know what he meant by that.." She became more unsettled remembering the words Dragon told her as she clearly recalls Luffy also said almost the same thing. _'The one who fearlessly challenge the world and carries the__ will that defies even the God...' _The very last words keeps echoing her minds she remembered the most..._defies even the God. _

"Oi Luffy! What's the matter?! Are you okay? Oi..." Ussopp asked worriedly when he saw his captain suddenly stopped from dancing with him, covering her both ears. Everybody runs to joined them.

Luffy slowly down on her knees trembling and shaking her head while eyes shut tightly. "I hear them... I can hear them...they're crying For help!" She said, almost whispered. Luffy looked up in the sky when a flock of birds flying over their ship. "It's burning...their homes! The birds told me that the island is burning...we gotta helped them!" She said hysterically that cause to everyone's confusion.

"Luffy...what are you saying?" Chopper asked while holding her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Burning?" He asked in horror and let her go. "A fire...ahhhh we are burning!" Chopper panicked, running around the deck.

"We gotta to hurry. The island is burning!" She yelled. "They need our help!"

"Nami!" Zoro called out loud from the crow's nest while watching with binocular. "We need to change our course. The island ahead us is burning!" He said that caught their attention and stunned.

The rest of the crew in the deck exchange a meaningful look then all eyes set to Luffy as they watch her running towards Sunny's head. " Franky! We have to get faster!"

"Roger that." Franky said, he took the helm getting ready for the action.

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law let a sigh of tiredness as he leaned his back against the railings of the submarine. His eyes scanned the whole scenario where most of the island people were lost their homes with their loved ones.<p>

Almost half of island was burned. While the most part was burned, the other part was frozen that stopped the fire from destroying the whole part of the island. Obviously, it's Aokiji, the former Marine Admiral was the only one who can do such things that saved the island and most of it's people.

Unfortunately for them, the moment they float from under the water to stop in an island to load foods and other stuff, a scenario of a half-burned and half-frozen island took them by surprised.

As they docked their submarine at the bay, Heart Pirates decided to at least investigates to know what the hell is going on and asked some of the survivors who caused the pitiful tragedy.

People of the island gathers near the shore and made a tent for them to stay temporarily. Most of the men and old folks of the island were badly injured. Some women taking care of the children while the most of them helping the rest of the men for repairing Their houses.

Law may seem so arrogant and never give a damn about the other people. But seeing how terrible the island suffered, he ordered his crew to helped all the injured people to give them some proper aid and ordered the women to take the children on the safer side of the island to avoid them to catch diseases from smelling the burnt dead bodies scattered around. He wondered on why the Government didn't send any help, unless they won't received any news about the island. But it 's impossible... Aokiji came though he's not a marine anymore.

Law asked himself on why on Earth he has to involved with them knowing that he'll not gonna gain anything from helping the survivors. He can just order his crew to submerged back to the water and go to the other island. But for some reason, seeing their hopeless situation is somehow reminds him of certain someone.

He shook his head on disbelieving, it isn't him. Since that day he made an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates, he turned into something he didn't expect him to be. Law mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot. Too good that their alliance was now finally ended.

"I guess the rumors about you being a badass and ruthless was just a rumors afterall." Eustass Kid said, the captain of Kid Pirate suddenly appear out of nowhere, smirking at him. "Who had thought that the infamous '_surgeon of death_' is now saving a people's lives." He chuckled lowly.

Law turns his head up and narrow his grey eyes towards him. "Bastard, you did this...aren't you?"

"Hey, hey didn't your Mama teach you it is bad to accused people without evidence." Kid casually sat next to him, uninvited.

"You heartless jerk..."

"Look who's talking here?"

"Bastard."

"I admit I'm here when it's happened..." Both hands raised to surrender. "Believe or not, I am not the one who did it." Kid looked away, changed into more serious with his deep thoughts. "He did this. I don't know how it happened. But that guy came back from the depths of hell and became a Government's dog. They call him '_that on_e' and become their human weapon just like Kuma." He stated in a very serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Law asked in curiousity. He couldn't believe that this day would come that the captain of Kid's Pirate will somehow willingly shared him something interesting. "He? Human weapon? Who's he?"

Kid snickered. "Just what the hell are those sworn siblings were made of? They died and turn back alive." He stated that made Law even more curious. "I thought I'm just seeing things...like apparition when I caught a glimpse of him so I followed him all the way here. I can't believe it...of all the people, he...he did this."

"Hm?"

"Who do you think a person who can control a fire like his own arms and legs...like his own body?"

Law's eyes widen he realize something. "Don't tell me..." Law throw a murderous glare. "There's no way that guy from Revolutionary Army did something outrageous like this! Are you messing up with me!"

"OF course he's not.. you damn shit. We're not talking about the same person here..."

"Bastard... Sabo-ya has now possessed the Mera Mera fruit so he..."

"Tsk tsk... It seems that I overestimated you Trafalgar Law, you're smarter than that. How about you move your ass now and pay a visit to your little girlfriend to congratulate her and tell her what I just tell you now."

"Girl...girlfriend?" He asked.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't read the news yet. Those shitheads consider Straw Hat Luffy as a candidate to complete the Yonkou's seat and of course the Government just made that up. Something horrible going on their heads. They're action of spreading such news about Straw Hat Luffy definitely has a catch. To covered up for something. I wonder how she react on this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Still don't get it?" He asked, leaned over to Law's side and mouthed a word that left the current Shichibukai frozen in his seat, too stunned on what he'd just heard.

"It's ... it's impossible." He stuttered in disbelief, his emotionless facade finally broken.

"No. It is not. You've already seen one of those miracle, aren't you?" Kid asked, his smirk turn into a wider grin.

Law left unmoved and watched Kid's back as the latter depart. Eustass Kid turned his head back then look over his shoulder. "As we speak now, the nearest island starts burning...and those shithead predict that the Straw Hat's coming to rescue. I don't know exactly why...but I had this shitty feeling that the government want to confirm something from Straw Hat Luffy...and we're going to confirm it as well.." Kid finally left, jumped down from the submarine and joined his crew mates that waiting on the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks Guys. Sorry for not replying to your reviews, but I'm deeply appreciated it. ^_^**


End file.
